


Ordinary Love

by Sylvi Turnbull (bitchinachinashop)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/Sylvi%20Turnbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of romance in the Hub the morning after Gwen's wedding. And more of my obsession with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for "Something Borrowed".

The morning after Gwen’s wedding came much too early for everyone at Torchwood, except for Owen, who had spend his long waking night re-organizing the medical bay. Tosh and Ianto came in an hour or so later than usual, per Jack’s request that they sleep as much as possible. They were as impeccably groomed as ever, but Owen caught them stifling a few yawns when they thought he wasn’t looking. Tosh had slight circles around her eyes, which he thought actually made her look more sophisticated.  
  
He watched her settle herself at her desk, and wondered if she’d notice that he’d straightened and dusted it a bit. He was dismayed when she merely frowned and started putting everything back where it had been. He’d tried to arrange it properly. Maybe next time he should snap a photo first. Shrugging slightly, he made his way to the kitchen to fetch coffee for his teammates. It was possibly his least favourite task of his new role, and it almost had him feeling sympathetic for Ianto. Except he was actually good at this job.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he emerged with a tray of his best efforts at caffeinated drinks. Ianto grimaced as he downed his espresso, but thanked him sincerely. Then he headed off to make another, more palatable, round. Tosh warmed her hands around her latte for a moment before tentatively taking a sip. He did his best to ignore a faint fluttering feeling when she pronounced it much better than yesterday’s. He also repressed the memory of the hour and a half he’d spent trying to perfect it.  
  
“Bit of a mess last night, wasn’t it?” he commented tentatively, trying to make small talk.  
  
“I think it was romantic,” Tosh said with the little faraway smile he was growing fond of. “To be so determined to be together, to have an ordinary, human celebration. And the way Rhys dealt with all the chaos. He was a hero, really.”  
  
“Well, I would have done more, but with my hand and all…” He trailed off sheepishly.  
  
She looked at him a bit strangely, and sipped her coffee again. “Of course! And the singularity scapel turned out to be a good idea, after all.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks,” he said, trying not to blush. “Well, I’ve got some work to do…”  
  
“Thanks for the coffee.” Tosh smiled at him again and went to work on her latest program. She was soon so absorbed she didn’t notice him glance back at her and nearly trip on a chair. But she kept on smiling until her cup was empty.  
  
~  
  
Jack laid in bed long after he heard the Hub start to come to life. He didn’t want his team to worry about him, but he wasn’t ready to plaster a fake grin on his face and be their fearless leader just yet. If he could make it upstairs to his office- Ianto always put a strong cup of coffee on his desk first thing, and that would be just the ticket. The instant he finished thinking that, the hatch in the ceiling opened and a familiar pair of dress shoes began their descent.  
  
“You weren’t in your office yet, so I thought I’d bring your coffee down. I hope that’s OK,” Ianto said diffidently.  
  
“It’s more than OK,” Jack took the warm mug from him with a grateful sigh.  
  
“Ianto,” Jack’s voice caught him as he turned back toward the ladder. “Would you mind staying for a bit? I’d appreciate the company.”  
  
“Of course.” Ianto gave him a small but genuine smile and came to sit on the edge of the bed. Jack reached out to wrap his free arm around him. He relaxed into the embrace, leaning his head back onto his lover’s shoulder.  
  
“Gwen’s wedding turned out to be very Torchwood, didn’t it?” he tried to broach the subject lightly.  
  
“Yes,” Jack said regretfully. “I wish… She just deserved to have one bit of normal happiness for a change. At least the guests will remember it more pleasantly. You make a good wedding fairy, Ianto.” He kissed the top of his head and smiled.  
  
“You deserve a bit of normal happiness too, Sir,” Ianto commented, his voice so full of quiet affection that Jack’s eyes watered.  
  
He leaned back against the pillows, feeling the warmth of the coffee mug in one hand and the warmth of the man who loved him in the other.  
  
“I think I’m having it right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
